


[vore] Royal Guard's Brother

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fatal Vore, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: UF!Asgore is working on a way to bring down the barrier and as an officer in the Royal Guard, Papyrus has to help him. He never expected it to involve Sans...Read the tags, it's vore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I came up with [The Experiment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8500045), I also had the idea for an Underfell version, but it was basically just "Asgore eats Sans, the end." Even with the addition of Papyrus, it's still pretty short, but here it is X3

Papyrus opened the door of the throne room to reveal Sans. The smaller skeleton jumped, startled, before he even registered his brother’s presence. Papyrus was surprised to see him, too—more justifiably, considering that Sans was well aware he was an officer in the Royal Guard and thus not at all out of place in Asgore’s throne room.

“Sans?” he hissed. “What are you doing here?”

“I g-got a summons…” Sans quailed under his brother’s furious glare.

“Papyrus? Is there a problem?” The king’s voice boomed from his throne across the room.

Papyrus stared down at his brother for another second before schooling his expression into neutrality. “No, sire.” He opened the door the rest of the way and beckoned for Sans to enter, closing the door again behind him.

Sans walked a few steps into the room and then stopped, shivering. Papyrus nudged him softly with one gloved hand, not wanting to take so long that the king grew impatient enough to speak again.

When Sans got within a couple yards of the throne, he came to a stop again and no amount of gentle prodding would make him move again.

“Closer,” Asgore ordered.

Papyrus gave Sans a proper shove, making him stumble a few steps closer. Satisfied, the king stood up.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you—Sans, is that correct? You’ve been chosen for the privilege of assisting me with an experiment that may lead to the breaking of the barrier and the freedom of monsterkind,” the king explained.

It was the same speech Papyrus had heard him give a variety of other monsters, but somehow he’d never realized the risk of Sans being chosen for this. In retrospect it was obvious—there were only two skeletons to choose from, and the king wanted to try every type of monster. Maybe he’d thought they’d be safe, since there wasn’t a vast supply of skeletons available even if the experiment succeeded. More likely he’d just not wanted to consider the possibility in the first place. He clenched his fists at his sides.

“Well?” Asgore prompted. A lot of monsters demanded to know more about the experiment at this point, but Sans was too intimidated, just standing there trying to make himself look even smaller than he actually was.

The king looked sharply at Papyrus. Maybe that “Well?” had been directed at him. He stepped around in front of his brother, taking the opportunity to run his fingers affectionately over Sans’s skull while Asgore’s view was blocked. Then he knelt down and slipped off Sans’s fluffy-trimmed jacket. Sans was limp and unresisting, even as he pulled the smaller skeleton’s shirt off over his head. He noticed tears gathering in the corners of Sans’s eye sockets and wiped them away, still keeping his own expression neutral. Sans was shivering so hard his bones rattled, but he cooperated as Papyrus helped him step out of his shorts and shoes, handing his clothes off to one of the omnipresent servants, who skittered away with them.

Asgore stepped closer to Sans, tongue running around his muzzle. “I trust you know what to do, Papyrus.”

Papyrus nodded. It wasn’t anywhere near the level of respect demanded by the king, but it was all he could manage. He placed his hands on the sides of Sans’s rib cage and lifted him up, at the same time as the king leaned down, opening his jaws wide. When Sans found himself leaning against Asgore’s tongue, he finally made a move to resist, lifting his arms to push against it, but it was futile. Papyrus put a hand on his pelvis to push him further in, relinquishing his hold on his ribs. As Sans’s skull was pressed into the corner formed by the king’s tongue and palate, he turned to look back so that Papyrus could see one terrified red eyelight. Then the king stood up straight and tilted his head back so that the smaller skeleton slid deeper. From below, Papyrus could only see his feet disappearing into the king’s jaws and the bulge in Asgore’s throat as his brother was gulped down.

When he was done, Asgore put a hand on his belly and looked down at Papyrus. The king was so large to start with that the addition of a small skeleton didn’t appear to have made much difference. Papyrus couldn’t help but stare, but he kept his expression neutral.

“Good work, Papyrus,” said the king. “Your brother is unexpectedly feisty, did you know? Would you like to feel?”

“No … thank you, sire.” He knew the king was enjoying teasing him, because he’d gotten away without showing proper deference for a royal compliment.

Asgore stepped toward him and put an arm around his shoulder, pressing the skeleton against him. Papyrus thought he could indeed feel movement in the king’s belly, through the cloth and flesh—he never wore armor for his “experiments.”

“Let’s hope it works this time,” the king said with a chuckle. “Although if it does, I’ll have to eat you too, of course. But not before we see if Alphys can clone some more skeletons from you. Two monster souls wouldn’t be anywhere near enough to bring down the barrier.”

“Yes, sire,” Papyrus agreed blankly.

“I thought about offering to let you take his place, you know. But can you imagine your brother filling your role as a Royal Guard?” Asgore laughed and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Papyrus kept his expression neutral.

The king leaned down and licked up his tears.


End file.
